I'm Different, so what?
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: A sequel to "Can you feel the love tonight" Aiko and Momoko get bullied at school when there seen doing romantic things and Momoko decides to call it quits! Can Aiko change her mind? Feel free to review
1. Children can be cruel

**I'm different, so what? Aiko/Momoko**

**(O.K. so the story behind this one is kind of interesting. I got back from seeing "Wicked" today and one of the songs in it inspired me to write this. I said to myself, "This song would go great with an Aiko/Momoko story." So here it is. This story is a sequel to** _"Can you feel the love_ _tonight"_ **and believe it or not, I'm even planning a prequel in which Aiko sings**_ "I won't say I'm in love"_ **Once again before I start this I have this to** **say.** _"I OWN NOTHING HERE EXCEPT THIS STORY!"_ (Gasp) **Alright, now that that's out of the way, lets see what would happen if Aiko and Momoko's relationship got discovered.)**

The next morning after Aiko and Momoko confessed their love the two of them were walking to school, holding hands and talking to each other.

Aiko: Hey Momoko.

Momoko: Hm?

Aiko: Are we going to tell Doremi and Hazuki about 'us' anyime soon?

Momoko: (gasps. She stops and looks at Aiko) We can't. We never can tell anyone!

Aiko: What! Why not?

Momoko: If anyone figured out about us, they'd never treat me or you the same again. They'd all call us names and think were freaks.

Aiko: Now Momoko, listen to me. That's not going to happen. What gave you that idea?

Momoko: I heard of something that happened over in the U.S. A kid was murdered by a fellow classmate just for being gay.

Aiko: O.K. o.k. enough. Momoko, it's going to be alright. (_Grabs Momoko's hands_) If anything happens to you, I'll be there to stop it. Now give me a kiss.

Aiko puckered her lips waiting for a kiss from Momoko. But Momoko looked around and only gave Momoko a kiss on the forehead and kept walking towards school. Momoko just looked at Aiko sadly and continued following her.

When they reached school, they continued holding hands and everyone stared at them and began whispering stuff.

Momoko: (whispering) Aiko, there staring at us.

Momoko: (whispering) It's alright. Just act cool and natural.

Mean kid #1: Hey, look at them. Wonder what their kids will look like.

Mean kid #2: Probably like swamp thing for all I care.

Mean kid #3: And you thought Freddy and Jason were freaks.

Mean kid #4: (_to Aiko and Momoko_) Hey you two, the queer convention's the other way!

Aiko and Momoko just gripped each others hands tighter and walked into the school. But the torment didn't stop there.

Mean kid #5: (to Aiko and Momoko) Hey you two, Brokeback mountain's only a few miles from here!

The two girls then ran to their class and before they went in, they started to talk.

Momoko: (almost starting to cry) Aiko, did you hear what they said about us?

Aiko: Shhh, shhh. It's alright. I heard what they said. Don't cry. I'm here.

Momoko: But, people aren't that mean. Are they?

Aiko: I don't know. Maybe things will be better in class.

They two then walked into class, and its too bad Momoko didn't knowhow wrong she was.

**(A/N: Well, that was pretty strong stuff huh. Feel free to tell me what you think in a review. The second chapter is coming soon.)**


	2. Aichan, its over

**Ai-chan, it's over**

The two girls walked inside the classroom and looked around, hoping to find their friends. Momoko walked up to the teacher and asked her something.

Momoko: Uh, excuse me miss? Where are Doremi and Hazuki?

Teacher: Oh, Doremi's out sick with a cold and Hazuki's at a family reunion in Osaka.

Momoko: (_thinking_) Well, so much for their help.

She then walked back to Aiko.

Momoko: Well Aiko, looks like were on our own. Doremi's sick and Hazuki's out of town.

Aiko: Hm. Well, that's alright. I can handle these punks by myself.

The bell then rang and all the students sat down in their seats.

Teacher: Alright class, today were going to be talking about something a little different today. We're going to be talking about the laws of human attraction. And how there are certain types of people in the world.

Aiko and Momoko: O_O; (_thinking_) What were the odds?

Teacher: You see class sometimes there are people in the world who are 'different' from everyone else. Now likewise, they are people too and they deserve to be treated right. Now, I want you to get with a partner and write a one page essay about how you think these people should be treated.

Momoko quickly grabbed her stuff and ran over to where Aiko was sitting and sat across from her. The two of them started writing and Aiko did something that would get their secret exposed. (_You ready for this?)_

Aiko silently slipped her foot out of her shoe and sock, and began rubbing her foot against Momoko's leg! Momoko jumped a little bit and looked at Aiko who just had a smug look on her face. Momoko just smirked and removed her shoe and sock and before you know it, the two of them were playing footsie under their desks.

But uh oh, not all good things can last forever. That little punk Kotake saw them and quickly raised his hand!

Kotake: Excuse me, teacher. Aiko and Momoko are playing footsie under their desks!

The teacher just gasped and everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked over at the two girls who were blushing like mad. All the kids in the class started laughing like mad and started saying mean things to them both. The teacher tried to calm everyone down but nothing helped. The two girls but their shoes back on and Momoko wrapped her arms around herself and started crying. Aiko saw this and she finally snapped. She stomped over to Kotake and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up.

Aiko: So, you like picking on girls huh?

Kotake: Oh c'mon Aiko I wasn't picking on you, no hard feelings huh?

Aiko: No hard feelings? Is that the best you can come up with? HUH!?

Kotake was now feeling scared. Just picture it. This little blue haired girl is lifting him up, off of the ground by his collar! Aiko then looked over at a huge trash bin and got an idea. (This is so predictable isn't it?)

She walked over to it, holding Kotake with one arm, took the lid off of the metal trash can, and threw Kotake into the trash bin. But she wasn't done there! Momoko then lifted her head up and saw what Aiko was doing. Aiko then picked up the trash can, walked over to a set of stairs, and rolled the trash can down them! When they reached the bottom, Kotake crawled out and he was covered in rotten lunches and flies. The students began laughing and Akio stood at the top of the stairs, crossing her arms and she had a triumphant look on her face. The happiness suddenly ended when the teacher touched Aiko's shoulder and told her to go with her. Off to the principal's office with Aiko. (_dun, dun, duuuuun_!)

Aiko was sitting outside the principal's office and her dad was talking to the principal. Two kids walked by Aiko and said some rude things to her.

Rude kid #1: Hey, Aiko, where's your girlfriend?

Rude kid #2: Yeah, heard you two were playing footsie in class!

Aiko: (_mumbling_) Hmph!

The two kids then walked off and Momoko came up to Aiko and sat down next to her.

Momoko: So, how much trouble are you in exactly?

Aiko: If I'm lucky, I'll be grounded for only a year.

Momoko: Ooooh. That's pretty bad. Uh, listen, Aiko. We've gotta talk. I'm starting to think our relationship has caused nothing but trouble.

Aiko: What?

Momoko: It's over Ai-chan. I'm breaking up with you.

Momoko stood up and walked away, almost starting to cry. Aiko just sat in her chair with a look of sadness on her face. Her father came out of the principals and put his arm over her shoulder.

Aiko'd dad: Come on honey, let's go home.

The two of them stood up and went home. Aiko told her dad everything over fried octopus balls that night.

Aiko's dad: Aiko, why didn't you tell me about you and Momoko?

Aiko: I was afraid you would have called me a freak and all the other stuff people called us.

Aiko's dad: What? Aiko, I love you. I'd never say anything like that? And what other stuff?

Aiko: All the other kids called us names that were mean and, not very nice.

Aiko's dad: (starts hugging her) Aiko, what you did wasn't right but I know you're a tough kid and everything, and you can't let them intimidate you like that. You've got to show them that you care for Momoko and you don't care what anyone thinks. Understand?

Aiko: Yeah, thanks dad.

He then kissed Aiko on the cheek and she ran upstairs to get ready for bed. While in her room, she took out her CD case and looked thru it. She then pulled out a CD and sure enough, it was a karaoke CD of **"Wicked"** Aiko then picked up her phone and dialed a certain person.

Aiko: Hello, Doremi. It's Aiko. Listen, I need you to call Hazuki and tell her to beam herself over here.

Aiko then looked at the CD.

Aiko: I need both of your help with this.

**(A/N: So what do you think? Sorry I couldn't go into better detail but I'm working on something really important right now and I just had to do this! One of the people who reviewed this story told me to give Aiko some backbone so I hope I have pleased him. Please leave a review.)**


	3. AiChan, your mine!

**Ai-Chan, your mine!**

The next day before school started, Momoko was in her room crying.

Momoko: (_thinking_) What have I done? She's gone! Ai-Chan's gone!

She heard a knock on her door and her mom poked her head in.

Momoko's mom: Mind if I come in honey?

Momoko then grabbed a pillow and laid face down in her bed and started crying again.

Momoko's mom: Honey, is there anything you want to talk about?

Momoko: No! What would you know? You don't understand what I'm going thru!

Momoko's mom: Honey, Aiko's dad called me and told me everything. Honey why didn't you tell me or your dad about you and Aiko?

Momoko: (sniff) Same reason Aiko didn't tell her dad. I was afraid you'd call me a freak! (Resumes crying)

Momoko's mom: (sigh) Momoko, you know me or your father would never do that. We love you and we like the fact you've met someone you care for.

Momoko: (sniff) Really?

Momoko's mom: Of course. Momoko, Aiko's a really sweet girl and she deserves to be with you. Now you know what I want you to do? I want you to march over to that school and tell Aiko you're sorry. And before you know it you two can be able to hold hands without all the bullying. (Kisses Momoko on the head)

Momoko: (hugs her mom) Thanks mom. And you're right. I should tell Aiko that I'm sorry. It's my entire fault I'm like this, now I'm going to fix it!

Momoko then got ready for school ands when she arrived she was pretty confused to find no one there.

Momoko: Huh, I'm pretty sure I arrived here on time. (Here's the wind blowing and looks around) Where is everybody?

She then heard the intercom come on.

Intercom: Will Momoko Asuka please report to the auditorium? Once again will Momoko Asuka please report to the auditorium? Oh, and you were told to go in thru the back.

Momoko walked to the back of the school and she came upon the door which led to the backstage area of the auditorium. She opened it and walked inside. She then arrived to the stage area and walked out onto it. She looked into the audience area but it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing out there. Unknown to her, Hazuki and Doremi were hiding back stage and Doremi was in her witch outfit.

Hazuki: Alright Doremi, you ready?

Doremi: (_stuffed nose voice_) Yeah, lets do it.

Doremi then waved her wand and chanted a spell which created a romantic atmosphere on the stage. Rose petals on the ground, linen curtains, scented candles in candelabras, everything. Momoko looked around and began growing nervous. Suddenly, Aiko appeared with a spotlight on her. At that moment when she appeared, Hazuki pressed play on a radio and a song began to play. Momoko recognized the song and she immediately knew what Aiko was doing. Aiko then began singing.

Aiko: **Kiss me to fiercely**

**Hold me to tight.**

**I need help believing, you're with me tonight.**

(Momoko just stood where she was and stared at Aiko)

**My wildest dreamings, could not forsee,**

**lying beside you, with you hunting me.**

**And just for this moment,**

**as long as your mine.**

**I've lost all resistance, and crossed a boarder line.**

**And if it turns out, it's over to fast,**

**I'll make every last moment last,**

**as long as your mine.**

(As she sang this, she walked slowly over to Momoko and placed her hands into Momoko's. She stared into her yellow eyes knowing what she was doing was right.)

Momoko: Ai-chan, (She then began singing)

Momoko: **Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise.**

**But you've got me seeing thru different eyes.**

**Somehow I've fallen under your spell,**

**And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!**

(Aiko began stroking Momoko's cheek and Momoko began to tremble)

Both: **Every moment, as long as your mine,**

**I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time**.

Momoko: **Say there's no future, for us as a pair.**

Both: **I know, I may know, I don't care.**

(At that moment, Hazuki used what little magic she had left and managed to make the two float in the air! The two girls then placed their hands on each others hips and gazed into each others eyes.)

Both: **Just for this moment!**

**As long as your mine!**

**Can be how you want to, and see how bright we shine!**

**Borrow the moonlight, until it is thru.**

**And now, I'll be here, holding you,**

(The two then hugged tightly and began floating towards the ground)

**As long as your mine!**

(When they reached the floor, both sat on their knees and looked at each other.)

Aiko: Momo-chan.

Momoko: Ai-chan. (Begins crying) I'm sorry.

Aiko placed her hands on Momoko's face and kissed her. Both of the girl's eyes were closed and tears began streaming down their cheeks. The song then ended. When the song ended, the sound of applause was heard. The lights came on revealing the ENTIRE school! The two stopped kissing and Momoko started to become confused.

Momoko: Uh, Aiko. What's going on?

Aiko: Don't you see Momo-chan? I told the entire school to come here to prove to them that girls who like other girls aren't freaks or weirdoes. Plus, I wanted you to know, you're my Momo-chan.

Momoko: (begins getting teary eyed) And you're my Ai-chan!

They kissed once more as the audience, including Aiko's dad and Momoko's parents, applauded some more. Doremi and Hazuki applauded too and began crying.

Hazuki: I'm so proud of those two. They were actually able to admit they love one another!

Doremi: Yeah. AH-CHOO! (begins rubbing her nose) Ugh, I'm still sick.

Hazuki: (thinking) Gee, what was your first clue.

Doremi: Wait a minute, don't you have that family reunion?

Hazuki: (GASP) Oh my gosh, your right! Quick, we've got to get to Majo Rika's place and see if she'll give me a refill! And You've got to get home!

Dormei: Right. (To Aiko and Momoko) Hey you two!

The two lovers looked over at their two friends.

Hazuki: See you later!

Doremi: Good luck you two. AH-CHOO!

The two girls giggled and kissed once again, knowing that now, people will start to treat them just like regular people.

**THE END**

**(A/N: Well, there you have it. The two girls got a happy ending and all the students apologized for how they acted. And just in case your wondering, everyone thought the girls used really advanced 'special effects' to make that romantic atmosphere. Keep an eye out for the prequel to "Can you feel the love tonight" in which Aiko sings "I won't say I'm in love" Leave a review and tell me what you think.)**


End file.
